warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bracken-
Hey its me sorreltail18 (sorrel) haven't talked to you for awhile... meow me back --♫SORRIE!♫ITS YOU!!!!!! HAHAHHAHA!!! 23:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi again! Hi! Go to www.own.wikia.com to see my wikia! Thanks! --Tawny-jingle 23:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi Pebble! Peacesong isn't on lately. You guys make a perfect couple! Anyways whats up? Go to www.lightingclan.wikia.com to join LightingClan! --PandastormPanda Love 14:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Violet BRACKEN!I have already reserved Violet,and I have completed her too.I am waiting for the number of messages to go down,to post Violet up.Also,she needs to be done as a rouge,which I have already done her as.--[[User:FirePelt| FirePelt]]' 18:25, December 20, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt' I really like the type of tabby stripes on your violet image, Bracken, I was wondering if you had a trick to making them like that, or if you could maybe make a tutorial if you ever find some extra time. (If not that's completely understandable, I was just wondering how you make your tabby stripes like that.) --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 16:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Bracken! One of the first users I met here! --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 01:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Thank you, do you have a form? Speed paint Can you make a speed paint of Firepelt for me?I'll include a pic of him. Thank you, Mice&Starclan, [[User:FirePelt|[[User:FirePelt| ღ♥Fire- heart♥ღ]]Gimme a Valentine mouse!]] 16:56, January 25, 2010 (UTC) With this background: Charart request Hi, Bracken. I have two requests, both toms. NAME REDSTAR RANK LEADER LENGTH SHORT-HAIRED GENDER MALE PELT COLOR RED MARKS WHITE PAWS BIRTHMARK BLUE-GRAY STAR BIRTHMARK ON FRONT LEFT PAW EYES BLUE BATTLE SCAR SMALL V-NICK IN RIGHT EAR NAME NIBBLEKIT RANK KIT LENGTH SHORT-HAIRED GENDER MALE PELT CREAM MARKS BLACK AND BROWN FLECKS EYES AMBER Thank you Bramble! I know that you'll make Redstar and Nibblekit perfect! Can you have them done ASAP? 19:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Please??? Can I have a charart to...please??? Rank Deputy shorthaired/longhaired Longhaired Male/Female?Colour? Male light brown Marks? darker tabby stripes Birthmarks dark brown paws with a darker patch on his right forepaw and tipped tail. Eye colour hazel Thanks SO much---Raffyjack123 00:19, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :( Aww, I can't believe you are going! I'll miss you, but I no that if you want to go I can't stop you. I'm always here if you want to come back.MinnowclawMy dragon will eat you! 22:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Charart Request Hey!! Can you please make me Birchfall as an elder, since you did his warrior image? Thanks! ~Echos 23:17, April 20, 2010 (UTC) He was never an elder, this is just a request, since he is an elder in my fanfic. ~Echos 23:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question If you were a warrior, what would your name be and what would you look like? Thanks, '''♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 12:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Awesomness It is AWESOMNESS!!!! Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 21:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Charart Request For Bracken! Hi Bracken, Would You mind making me a charart? If thats okay of course. If you can't, thats fine, but here's the ones I would like if thats okay. Name: Sunstar Rank: Leader (you would have probably already noticed that xD) Pelt Color: Light Golden - Just like Sunstar of Thunderclan's Distinctive Markings: Even Lighter golden, thick tabby stripes, a lot like Sunstar's Special Features: A White chest, paws and Tipped tail Extras: A Large White Mark on her forehead, Like a sun. I saw the one you gave to Cherryfur, so I came here. You are very talented, so if you could do this, then Thanks so much! Sunspirit 08:18, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Art Request Hi, I'm Faith and I was woundering if you could make me a cat please!: Rank:Loner Gender:Male Eye color: Blue Pelt: Lime green and Light Blue tabby. I know that a lime green and light blue tabby will be hard, but if you can make it for me I would make one for you, anything you like. --ϝдɨ₮ĦName change! 22:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Just thought Id say Hi!!!!!! 22:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Charart :O My mouth dropped when I saw that. OMG THAT IS AMAZING! YOU ARE SOOOOO GOOOD! How did you learn to do that? Or is it a natural talent? OMG. Is there a cat you want me to do for you? It wount be as good as the one you gave me, but I soooooooo owe you. ϝдɨ₮ĦName change! 01:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : : As you can see I'm not as good as you,but I did my best. I took the colors from the picture on the link, but it might not look the same. I did the hair piece, but I didn't do the other stuff for fear of doing it badly. Hope you like it. --ϝдɨ₮ĦName change! 23:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Charries Hi! :) I was wondering if you could do a couple charart requests :) Name - Goth Rank - Leader Colour - Black with white tail tip, and red stripes and green eyes Gender - Female Hair Length - Long Special Markings - Her left from paw is twisted Name - Dappleriver Rank - Queen Colour - A blue-grey and white dappled she-cat with blue eyes Gender - Female Hair Length - Short Special Markings - The tip of her right ear is missing Boulderkitpawstonestar 06:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Boulderkitpawstonestar ZOMG I love them :D They are really good! Thanks a lot and keep up the good work! I love Dappleriver so much! Can you make her again as a deputy? Please :3 Charrt can you make me a charrt? if you can't thats ok. but hear it is if you can. Pelt color: Dark gray. Eye color: yellow Gender: male Markings: darker stripes with dark spots in between each stripe, with white paws and tip of tail and muzzle. marks: a battle scared ear and a red scar on his shouder. set you up with a match didn't i? people tell me you are gifted so.... charrt=photo=:) it's alright if ya can't do it. Starrlingpool. 14:44, December 8, 2010 (UTC) thanks!!! Starrlingpool. 09:02, December 9, 2010 (UTC)Starrlingpool thanks! it's great! Charrtcat can you make me a charrtcat? female cat with a white pelt with violet eyes leaf-shaped spots and they are all brown, gold, silver, brozne, redish color, and gray. thanks!!! Starrlingpool. 10:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Starrlingpool SO SORRY IM SO SORRY! I RENAMED MY PIC EXAMPLE,PNG AND IT ERASED YOURS! IM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!♥♥♥Valentine♥♥♥ 19:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) <3 19:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Happy Belated Birthday! 20:28, March 7, 2012 (UTC)